zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cleff
Cleff is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Cleff can be found at the Zora's Domain in the region of Lanayru of Hyrule. He runs Coral Reef, the over one hundred year old general store of Zora's Domain that along with Dento's blacksmith workshop is part of Marot Mart. According to Marot the proprietor of Marot Mart, he is the older brother of Tona a member of Prince Sidon's Fan Club. Despite the general store having been in business for over one hundred years and having a long honorable history, Cleff admits business hasn't been great lately and if it does not improve the shop may have to close its doors like the armor shop run by Laflat's father did thus the general store can really benefit from Link's business. Cleff also explains to Link that he is unable to sell Shock Arrows due to all Zora save for the shock resistant Seggin being unable to handle them due to Zora being a water-dwelling people which makes them weak to electricity save for rare shock resistant Zora like Seggin though even his high tolerance is limited compared to a Hylians. It is also stated that all Zora save for Seggin are forbidden from wielding Shock Arrows in combat thus there is little demand for them among the Zora. However Cleff has managed to keep it afloat thanks to its merchandise being less specialized than the Armor Shop's as his shop sells fish, ingredients, and arrows which are used by both Zora and Hylians. However the lack of Hylian visitors to Zora's Domain still hurts his shop's business to the point it and Dento's Workshop formed a business merger into Marot Mart presumably to keep both from going out of business like the Zora Armor Shop. Marot also assists Cleff by promoting Marot Mart acting as greeter for both the Workshop and general store. Abilities & Personality Cleff is known to be serious according to Marot and he is honest about the Coral Reef's recent business troubles with Link. It is implied he allowed Marot to combine the Coral Reef and Dento's Workshop into Marot Mart to keep it afloat and from going out of business like the Zora's Domain Armor Shop that sold Zora Greaves to Hylian travelers and tourists according to Laflat. Like most of the young adult generation, Cleff has no prejudice towards Hylians who's business he welcomes. If Link purchases everything, Cleff is grateful for his patronage and promises to restock hoping Link will continue to shop at Coral Reef. Like all Zora he is a born swimmer though like most Zora has no tolerance for handling Shock Arrows thus cannot stock them. However he has no trouble handling Ice Arrows which his shop stocks in bulk and in singles. His shop sells Swift Violets, Hylian Rice and Sizzlefin Trout which are not native to Lanayru Great Spring indicating Cleff has good business contacts for procuring such items. As his shop sells items not found in the wild of Lanayru Great Spring his shop provides products from outside Zora's Domain to his fellow Zora a smart business move as it gives Zora access to items they would normally have to leave Zora's Domain to procure and provides visitors with items normally unavailable in the region. His shop sells Chillfin Trout presumably caught by local Zora fishermen or Cleff himself as Chillfin Trout live in the waters under Zora's Domain. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Zora